The invention relates to a mower/trimmer assembly and, more particularly, to a walk-behind mower/trimmer assembly with various configurations, control options and features.
Existing metal blade lawn mowers, whether walk-behind or operator ride-on, require and currently provide supporting wheels located beyond the cutting swath of the blade(s). Such mowers also require a heavy protective deck to shield the operator from dangerous blade contact, thrown rocks, and debris. A grass chute may be built into the deck to enable a directed discharge of cuttings. The rotary mowing process requires substantial horsepower from bigger and more powerful motors to effectively lift, cut, and discharge grass. To further protect the operator from foot and hand injuries, the operator is confined within an operator zone, and the direction of movement of a wheeled mower along a lawn is restricted to rolling along the ground in a forward direction, thus lacking side to side motion versatility, further incorporating cumbersome turning radii. As a result of all these requirements, mowers are heavy and highly restricted to directions that require a zone restrictive operator position. Additionally, complex operator zones combined with multiple on/off safety controls are needed to trigger quick stopping of the rotating blade in order to protect an operator who may attempt to clear a clogged grass chute at the mower deck's discharge. Further, because of the necessary protective metal deck, its solid blade cannot reach beyond the protective deck to cut and trim next to trees or fixed objects. Further, the supporting wheels become an additional barrier when trying to mow closer to surrounding objects.
Thus, a secondary trimming process is required with a handheld flexible line grass trimmer. Existing grass trimmers generally include a main rod that supports a rotatable trimmer head and an engine or electric motor. Handles and trigger controls are strategically positioned on the rod to facilitate operator use and control of the trimmer head and speed. The operator typically supports the weight of the trimmer and hovers the trimmer head over a cutting area. Since the operator supports the weight of the trimmer, it is a strenuous effort, and difficult to maintain a consistent cutting height. Such trimmers are typically used for specialized finishing purposes such as edging walks or pathways, trimming up close to trees and prior mowing obstacles, or cutting areas not easily accessible with a mower. Additionally, the weight of the trimmer and required maneuvering forces can be extremely burdensome and taxing when used over long periods of time.
Existing flexible line trimmers for finish work after mowing may be powered with gas or battery-powered motors. Gas engine trimmers are more powerful and last longer but are noisy and heavy. Battery-powered trimmers typically have limited power capabilities and limited use times due to quickly exhausted battery charges. Longer lasting batteries can be heavy and expensive.
It would be desirable to overcome these drawbacks while still benefiting from the advantages associated with line trimmers and mowers.